Matchmaker Matchmaker Make me a Match
by BrocktreeJustLeft
Summary: SnakexSamus Fic, Peach decides to play matchmaker when Samus shows interest in a new Smasher. T for crude/profane language.
1. Prologue

**First Story on here, please don't hate on it. **

**I don't own ANYTHING but Gwin and her world blah blah blah..**

* * *

I know very little about love.

It has never intrigued me to spend hours upon hours of time with anyone.

I guess that I'm different from most girls when it comes to romance because I was raised by Chozo, who have much different opinions of it than the other female creatures at the Smash Mansion.

And apparently knowledge of the birds and the bees is reserved for those who care, which I didn't, and slightly wish I had never learned.

Why on earth do they even call it that? _The Birds and The Bees_, seriously, I don't get it.

And why do I have to lose my innocense?

In the world according to who-knows-what a girl can't have high morals if she wants to live any other way then either Amish, some other weird religion, or alone.

Not that I'm apposed to religion, I just don't totally get it.

And the fact that I wear really sleazy clothing doesn't help, everyone just assumes that I'm what... A whore? Yeah, not me.

I might as well just go join that Mormon community in Neareal.

At least I'd get my morality.

You're probably wondering what I'm griping about, don't blame you.

You see, I have a crush, and the other girl smashers and a few girls that tagged along with their boyfriends thought to set me up with the guy, using the immoral approach.

I'm blaming you, Chozos, for this.

V

'_Poor Samus,' _I thought, I had been reluctantly helping Peach and a few of the male smasher's girlfriends who had tagged along set her up with Snake, the new guy who she had fallen for, probably unwillingly considering her views on romance.

Of course she hated their tactics and I've just quit helping them. She blew up at me and I ended up crying onto Gwin, a new girl smasher's shoulder.

We both are now letting them fall into whatever they will.

I hope that they do end up together, but if they don't, it's because they weren't supposed to.

Speaking of romance, someone gave me a cup full of Lilacs last night, only Link would know that I like them more than Roses, but he's never done something like that before...

I don't know though, it could be one of the new guys, which is more than likely, all four of the girl that actually fight have been getting things like that, even though it's obvious that Peach is unavailable and Gwin is married (not notice the obvious ring, anyone? Though she does wear gloves in combat)

I do hope Peach would stop bugging Samus and Snake though...

V

Why do I even like him? I don't know...

I probably shouldn't have blown up at Zelda, she wasn't even really doing much, just showing me how to act ladylike.

In a few years I will probably find the whole ordeal amusing.

Well, I'll probably feel better if I tell someone, so I think I'm going to tell you. Okay?

Let's see, it started around a week or so ago, when everyone was at lunch on the first day...

* * *

**Umm, what did you think? I really don't want flames, but please tell me what to improve... _Nicely_ if you can.**

**sooo... if there aren't any new chapters any time soon, then it's because I couldn't figure out how to submit chapter two... I'm new at uploading files... I HAVE written other fanfiction, umm, reviews are much needed, if you don't review then I don't think anyone's reading it and I give up.**

**Do Svidanya.**


	2. New Face

**Chapter two up already, and it probably won't be very funny, my apologies. BUT HEY LOOK, IT'S THREE HUNDRED WORDS LONGER OOH.**

**AND HEY, I DO NOT OWN ANYONES BUTT BUT GWIN'S... Oo**

* * *

The first day of anything starts out awkward.

I got about half an hour of my time wasted because everyone thought I would set the cafeteria on fire.

Ike's idea of giving buttloads of flowers to the girl he liked started that day, quickly followed by Marth adding the idea of serenading her into an embarrassed rage, poor guy.

I was memorizing everyone's faces when Princess Zelda gasped in surprise at the rose that had been placed next to her plate when she wasn't looking.

I had found two of the four girls that would actually fight, Zelda and Peach were sitting at the same table, The new one who goes by three different names but was then known by all as 'Caper' was absent due to lack of interest, which was totally plausible.

I hadn't located Samus Aran though, I had been expecting her to actually _want_ to get to know people, not sit at a table in the back and observe everyone.

I was about to ask someone when Lucario ushered me over to the table that he, Link, and Ike were seated at.

Both Swordsmen were looking at Princess Zelda, Ike was anxious to know what she thought of his gift, Link was probably hoping she would notice him and say 'hi'.

So needless to say, it was the most hyper table in the room.

I decided to distract Link before anything violent occurred, and asked a question.

"So, where's the other girl?"

They all looked at me like I had eight arms... haha...

"Well, I could see Zelda and Peach, and the new girl wouldn't need to come here, but why wouldn't Samus Aran be here?"

"She's sitting over there in her power suit." the normally silent elf mumbled.

"Hmm."

Link gestured with his chin to the orange robot like suit that was sitting in the back of the room and I nodded, so she didn't like people.

V

I always walk around in my power suit, of course they paid me by the hour to not wear it this year, but I didn't mind missing out on a few bucks, attention was like a plague to me.

I had known it was a good idea to wear the power suit at lunch, I wasn't hungry anyway, so why not?

Plus no one noticed that I was staring at one of the new guys.

Of course it didn't last, Peach noticed me after getting to know every new girl that had made the mistake of sitting with her, and yelled at me to go sit with them.

Quite a few of the new people made room for me, and I ended up sitting between Zelda and a pink hedgehog who introduced herself as Amy, Sonic's girlfriend, he just didn't know it yet.

Peach nagged me into removing my helmet, then made a stupid big speech about my superiority.

I ignored her and my eyes wandered back to Snake.

"So who's sitting over there with Link?" I asked.

"Well, the blue haired guy is Ike, and the Anubis is Lucario. And the guy in the spandex is Solid Snake." Amy said, she had a really whiney voice.

"Hmm, wait, how do you know these things and I don't?"

"I'm naturally nosy! Note the big nose!" She giggled.

They resumed to talking or eating and I continued to stare at Snake, feeling content in doing so.

Peach giggled, "Cute, isn't he?"

I absentmindedly 'mm'd.

She giggled again, Amy leaned over me to squeal.

"Girls!" Peach stood up, I felt like I was going to die, "Samus has her first crush!!"

What followed is hazy to me, I think that Zelda told them to leave me be and nobody listened to her, I don't remember.

The next thing I knew, lunch was over and I was seated in Peach's room along with Zelda and Amy.

I shook my head, stood up, and ran to the living room.

A woman, probably the other smasher, was laying on the couch, reading an old book and drinking from a big mug that you would find a construction worker putting their water in.

"Having friend trouble?" she asked.

"Peach has that look in her eye, nothing good ever happens when she has that look in her eye."

"Matchmaker?"

"Yes." I cringed.

"She's going to make you go shopping with her, my friend did that to me when I met her brother, of course it was another two years or so until we even went hunting together... and she isn't Peach."

"Did it work?"

"I said, it wasn't Peach, and yes, but hey, if this is your first fancy then you probably will just forget him after a few months apart."

I felt relieved, though I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget him already, "Hey, I'm Samus by the way."

"Um, you probably would know me as 'Caper', or 'Monica', but my name's actually Gwin."

Peach ruined the moment by running daintily into the room and informing me that Zelda was going to show me how to walk lady-like after we went shopping.

"Um, I _was_ raised to be... coordinated..."

"Hey, who are you?" she asked, noticing Gwin's presence and ignoring me.

"Your friendly neighborhood creature of nightmares."

"Oh, wanna go with us?"

"Not really, but I will."

* * *

**Sorry for having so much Gwin... if you don't like her then she can just... be in it less... which she will, as I'm pretty sure that after shopping she has one more role to play... **

**Um, so how am I doing on the personalities anyway? There should be some character development, and what do you actually think? Can you please be nice and tell me what to improve? **


	3. Shopping and Violence

**WHOOOOOO!! Longer still!! And I loved the chapter!! of course, I'll hate it later... but yeah, don't own nothing, excluding Gwin.**

I am not a people pleaser, but I try to be, which is impossible when you are trying to please both sides of an argument.

I still try though.

Peach wanted me to find flirtatious clothing for Samus, Samus wanted me to help her find a good pair of jeans, Amy wanted to talk to me about Sonic, and Krystal-Fox McCloud's girl- would have liked to just talk.

I ended up helping Samus find jeans while Krystal and I talked about girl stuff. Amy was talking about Sonic to a jeweler while finding accessories. Peach was off somewhere creating evil outfits that Samus would reluctantly wear.

Gwin was helping Samus find shirts to wear with her new jeans, which she admitted to liking.

About four and a half outfits after we arrived at the store Peach dragged everyone into the dressing room to try on their loot. While whoever had found clothes changed she helped an unwilling Samus into a mini-dress and platform heels.

"Well now she'll be a big hit in the club." Gwin commented when Samus modeled.

"Those heels _are_ a bit tall for her, and that dress is well..." I added, she finished my sentence.

"Whorrish."

Peach scowled and led the poor bounty hunter back into the confined room.

While they were gone, Krystal started singing along with the store music and by the time they re-emerged we were all singing _Fergalicious_.

"The shirt would work if her-" Gwin started, Krystal interrupted her as a man walked by, "She's too big a cup size, it's too racy, try the next size up, I'm sure that one of us could take the side in."

Amy asked where Peach had found the shirt and ran off to get it while I ended the criticism, "The pants are very classy, we can buy those."

The shirt did fit in the next size up and a few of the other pieces were bought, most of them were very un-Samus-y.

The last ensemble was feathery, poof-y, short, revealing, and generally psychotic. Gwin choked on whatever it was she was drinking when she saw it, and Peach had a fit and called nine-one-one, we all discovered what the secret beverage was, and Samus ruined the outfit by smacking Gwin on the back to help when everybody else was too amused to do anything.

The beverage was, in fact, blood.

V

Jealousy is not a feeling I usually experience.

I don't generally enjoy beating up my opponents.

I've never considered something or someone as _mine, off limits, you can't have them._

So when I basically _mauled _Ike during our one on one duel everyone was shocked.

Everyone, that is, but Snake and Lucario.

After the match the big Anubis walked up to me, put one of his immense paws on my shoulder, and shook his head.

A lot of the other smashers were disappointed by my actions, I had a real reputation of being the gentleman here, now rumors were circulating.

Some said I was gay, someone asked me if I was unstable, Snake bluntly told me to ask Zelda out before she heard anything and flipped at me, which I deserved. I was supposed to be the good one, polite, fair, not sitting on someone punching them.

I sat on the balcony and moped all day instead of listening, Sonic pestered me and started singing at the top of his lungs and off key, "LI-INK AND IKE, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" until Ike, who had suffered some actual bruises, threw something at him.

At dinner time Samus came in and sat next to me, I was shocked at her racy apparel and she explained what had happened, I told her what I had done and she nodded.

We talked for a while, confiding in each other as friends but eventually our hunger got the best of us and we went downstairs to eat.

Of course time practically stopped when we walked in, half the guy's eyes popped out, and Sonic started singing some ridiculously perverted and gay song about me. I can't see what Amy sees in him.

Samus and I got our food in silence. She asked me if we could sit together, not wanting to face Peach and I obliged, Snake would probably be too bug-eyed about her and Lucario would be too busy savoring his food, which didn't really sound pleasant at the time.

About half way through the meal Zelda walked over and apologized for letting this happen to Samus, who just said "It's okay, but maybe next time I wear something like this, it could be more private? Like say... not everyone in the Smash mansion?"

"Does he know?" Zelda asked, referring to me, I felt like she should be murdering me or ignoring me, not asking questions about me. Regardless of their casualness.

"Yeah." Samus answered, _'Do you know?'_ I wanted to say.

Zelda nodded and sat down between us, "So how was your day, Link?" she asked me.

I couldn't remember how to speak and was mentally kicking myself for suddenly being so awkward with her, I'd known her for years!

"He had a bad day, and doesn't want to talk about it... and don't listen to Sonic when he blabs about it." Samus answered for me. Zelda nodded, "Yes, I think we all heard his little song." she said.

After a few more awkward seconds she returned to her table and gasped at the lily sitting next to her plate.

I turned away. "He's going to win." I mumbled.

"You don't know that, You two have been friends forever, he's just the new guy. If I had a best friend from my game rivaling for me with some new guy that I had barely noticed then I would totally go for my friend."

I looked at her sideways. "What about... Captain Falcon? He likes you, he's been around a while, you don't even see him!"

"He's just another fighter to me, we aren't even friends. Zelda is always talking about the stuff you do in your worlds... and anyway, Captain Falcon is a freak."

"I have been confused for you before, I have a floppy hat, my ears are pierced, I wear _tights_, why would she ever choose me?! I mean _look_ at him, he's a knight, he's big, he's strong, he doesn't wear a stupid hat and he never gets confused for a girl. And by the goddesses, _he_ doesn't throw fits!"

I walked quickly out of the room and ignored Sonic's taunts that I was about to cry.

**Well? Polite, constructive criticism is welcomed, and sorry if there are any spelling problems, I really con't see them, please correct me.**

**And I was gone yesterday and the day before, just so you know.**


	4. Shorty is a Fail

**OOH, chapter four. I think this one will be sloppy, sorry, I get nervous when someone's around and I'm writing...**

**Though she's not present here, Gwin is my only property... **

* * *

After I had finished eating, I should probably tell the cooks how good their pizza is, I stood up and trumped over to the girls table.

I had given up on the idea of resistence.

'_He'll notice you this way.'_ I had been repeating to myself all day.

Zelda had been giving me side glances all day like she would like to apologize, which made sense, she could read minds, apparently.

In the safety of the table I quickly glanced sideways at Snake, of course, he was looking at me the same way, and talking to himself by the looks of it.

'_Wait, huh?'_

"It's called a 'Codec' and yes, I do read minds." Zelda muttered to me.

I looked at her questioningly, "You don't usually answer people's thoughts though..."

"No, but I wanted to ask you about some..."

'_Did you hear about Link?'_

"No, I was going to ask you about just that."

'_Later, and we can do it in my room.'_

"Okay."

V

"Am I ruining your vacation?"

Mei Ling had come to the Smash mansion, needing a holiday for issues that I didn't want to understand.

"No, unless you can't find anyone to spend your time with, then I'll probably send you back."

We were both sitting on the couch in the living room, the designer had just arrived and most of the hospitable people here were still eating.

"I'll try really hard. Have you made any friends?"

"A couple of people."

The silence was ruined by Sonic, who commented that Mei Ling was plain while passing through the room.

She was probably having problems about something regarding men or women if she was actually a lesbian, though I couldn't picture that, and feeling plain, because her eyes looked a lot wetter than they had before he had said that.

Fox McCloud walked by and stopped when he saw her, "You new here?" he asked, she nodded.

"Do you know where your room is? I was sent to get you," he continued, "our normal tour guide is... busy." Fox explained to me.

Mei Ling silently stood and pulled her suitcase behind her, "I don't know where it is. Thank you." She said while walking away, "Um, your room is this way." he said, she followed him away.

I sighed, suddenly craving a smoke in the solitude.

Before I gave in and left the building to sate my addiction Peach walked into the room and said "Sit down, we girls went shopping today and we want to show off our clothes."

I started for the door immediately as she continued to call all the guys in, Fox yelled "NO, I'M BUSY AND I DOUBT KRYSTAL WOULD MIND." from somewhere, "NO I DON'T, I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING ANYWAY." She returned from down the hall, I was still backing subtly towards the front door.

"NO THANKS." Link half croaked from somewhere, it was more of a 'I don't yell, or talk much fr that matter' croak than a 'I'm angry and depressed so don't bother me' croak, but Sonic, who had suddenly appeared at my side yelled a profane word at him.

After a few minutes of yelling and being pulled back by some unknown person, I think it was the new girl, about five guys were seated on the one couch, some caving to their girlfriend's wants, others being perverts.

It was mind-blowing-ly stupid, and only about two girls looked happy about what they were doing and one girl looked like she was betrayed.

It was Samus, who was showing off her body in something not unlike an Anime I had seen three seconds of that Otacon had been watching once and, of course, my eyes were glued to her.

After the fashion show, which seem to only fully amuse Peach, who had a truly evil look in her eye, people scattered. Samus had sat down in one of the goofy outfits and was doing odd things with her facial expression, wrinkling and cocking her eyebrows and looking cross-eyed at me. It was probably some confused attempt at flirting, or she was just making fun of me.

After trying to suppress laughter for about ten minutes, the urge to smoke overcame me and I grabbed my pack and walked out the door, muttering "Excuse me."

V

I think I messed up on the flirting thing mostly because, in my embarrassment of showing off parts of my body that I had issues showing off, and in front of Captain Falcon, I got 'eyelashes' and 'eye_brows_' mixed up.

It didn't offend me when Snake stood up abruptly and left, it probably was because he had an addiction and he needed a fix, or whatever it was that people said in that century.

After he left I bolted for my room, feeling really mad that I had let myself do this, and wondering if I should go talk to him on the porch.

The weather was really nice tonight, not that I could really judge. But on my terms it was, nice and cool, not stuffy or hot or humid or anything like that. Nothing like the messed up radiators in space.

I changed into a normal outfit, or at least I think it was, still debating on what to do.

Zelda unintentionally chose for me by knocking.

"What happened to Link today?" she asked while sitting on my bed.

"He got violent in a fight and everyone's mad at him. He's real stressed this year, and the guy he fought hadn't really clicked."

"Oh." she looked worried, "What should I think about this?"

"Maybe just forget... I don't know..."

"So how badly did you fail at flirting?"

I laughed, for some reason it was funny now, "I confused eyelashes for eyebrows in my stress, whose idea was it for Captain Stalker to come?"

She burst out laughing as well, "I don't know. He probably slipped in while no one was looking."

I started to get but stopped, my confidence failing.

"Maybe tomorrow..." I trailed off, "I'm tired..." I replaced with a yawn.

She smiled half-heartedly, "Don't worry, friend, he likes you."

Zelda left after decided that I wasn't going to reply, I hoped that she was right.

Peeking out of my window and just barely over my balcony, I caught a glimpse of smoke rising in the cool night air, it was comforting, in a twisted kind of way.

Snake saw me in his peripheral vision but I didn't notice, and smiled.

* * *

**...so yeah... whatever I always say about reviews... mymindistiredI'vebeenupsincefour.**

**Ummm... how apposed are you people to Gwin having a POV?**

**Just asking, this was going to be from her, but I thought I should ask first... Well... umm... I fail beautifully at Snake, at least I really hate how I portrayed him... hopefully that will eventually improve.**

**Possibly starting school tomorrow, shouldn't affect my writing but might.**

**That's...all...I think... **


	5. I Don't Wanna Know Do I?

**Oh wow, another short one. I didn't have very much to say I guess... Sorry...**

**gwin belongs to me.**

* * *

The eyebrow incident proved to me that I can't flirt, which is fine.

I had decided to just talk to Snake, without flirting, and get to know the guy.

My pessimistic mind already had decided that his personality would turn out to be awful.

But after dinner I chickened out and joined a conversation with Krystal, Gwin and Mei Ling.

We were talking about our own games, Krystal's reminded me of an old TV show that had greatly influenced technology in the twenty and twenty first centuries.

Mei Ling's world was about as simple as hot dogs, it may have looked nice or plain on the outside, but in it lied many confusing secrets.

She didn't blab on about her co-worker's lives, but she did let on a few things, Snake was a clone, one of three. Anyone who worked where they did was either an unknown hero, or an unknown villain, most of them were pawns.

It all sounded very wrong and messed up to me, I changed the subject quietly,

"So what's your story Gwin?" I said, a little too quietly.

"A long one, but my night job's basically to keep demons and other impish creatures from getting to the mortals of the world, every other century my husband does the same." she answered indifferently, "And you?"

"I keep Pirates and Parasites from causing havoc."

The conversation droned on, wearing me out and boring me eventually, I went outside for a walk after the conversation had left me.

"Where are you going?" Mei Ling asked.

"Out for a walk." I answered.

It was another dreary day, the sun hadn't set yet and rain fell freely from the clouds.

The fresh air was nice.

V

I'm indifferent towards rain. But it makes my mind wander.

And my mind wasn't too pleasant these days.

I was a clone...

Was I really worth anything?

Did I count as a human?

Should I care if I didn't?

_Did I matter to anyone?_

Why _was_ I even created?

To fight?

It didn't matter, I would be fine in about ten minutes.

Samus Aran walked past the tree I was leaning against, not noticing me at all.

Fortunately she distracted me.

Samus wasn't perfect. She wasn't all good or all evil.

Her life wasn't filled with confusion.

She didn't have any parents and her wish was to destroy the creature that had destroyed them.

A vengeful orphan turned bounty hunter, now a hero.

Samus didn't enjoy people. Her eternal companion was solitude.

I'd make a bad friend.

But she still watched me at meals.

Maybe we should talk, she would figure out that it was only a stupid infatuation and move on.

I hadn't thought of that until then. It was probably just the rain messing with my head.

But the idea was sickly comforting.

She would be disappointed, I would be indifferent.

Anyway, all I would ever be really able to do in life was fight.

That made bad company.

She walked by me again, noticing me this time.

"Hi." she half whispered.

She was a pretty creature. But I had seen too many witches in pretty dresses, so to speak, to care very much.

And it was raining. Maybe I was thinking clearly now.

"Hey." I replied.

She sat down underneath the tree next to mine, "Nice day out here."

I nodded, "Yeah... You did great in the fight today."

"Thanks." she had probably been running. Her cheeks were flushed.

I searched my mind for a legitimate question.

There wasn't much I had to ask her that would serve as a good ice breaker.

"Mei Ling told me a few things about your game."

"Really?" I shrugged, "What did she say?"

"Not much."

She sighed, I lighted another cigarette.

"Is it really as bad a place as she said?"

"Worse."

I sat down at my tree.

We both remained silent in our thoughts.

* * *

**I like this chapter's Snake better than last chapter's Snake.**

**I think I'm going to take a break... at least for tomorrow... or saturday... but yeah... **

**Ew... I can feel the writer's block coming on, I'm blaming the school year for staring up.**


	6. Dinner? TONIGHT!

**I seem to have lost my ability to write long chapters. Grr.**

**brocktreejustleft does not own anything in the chapter.**

* * *

The day after the Ike incident was grueling, I hadn't slept and because of this, finished last in every one of the sixteen battles I partook in.

That night I went to bed after dinner and overslept.

"You look like (censored)."

I was sitting with Snake, Lucario, Fox and Marth during breakfast the next morning. Snake had given me a cup of coffee, I had asked if it was evident on my face and he had answered with that.

I took a sip of the black drink and spit it back out, the stuff tasted like chocolate mixed with evil.

"How can you drink this stuff?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Some people just like bitter things." Marth answered.

Ike, who had come in after me, walked to our table and sat down next to me.

"Hi. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

I stared at him.

"That's fine." Fox answered.

He nodded. "How many matches do you guys have today?"

"That's fine." I answered to his first question.

Fox laughed, "You tired?"

I nodded.

Lucario held up a note that read "I have ten matches today."

"Wow, I only have seven."

"Sixteen." Snake added.

The conversation continued on, but my eyes were on Zelda.

She didn't get any flowers this morning, but tonight a bunch of smashers were going out to dinner and I suspected that Ike would turn it into a date.

I thought about giving her flowers myself, Lilacs.

"Hey Link?"

I snapped out of my haze, other than Ike the table was empty.

I blinked a couple of times, "Yeah?"

"What's Princess Zelda's favorite flower?"

I, needless to say, did not want to answer.

Lucario came back to the table, probably noticing my worry, and beckoned for me to follow him, we apparently had a match together today.

I excused myself and followed him.

V

I had decided, the night after my little meeting with Snake, that I wasn't going to listen to Peach, or anyone for that matter.

I had put my thoughts and feeling together last night and decided that I didn't even really like Snake all that much.

He was a lot older than me... And for all I knew he already had a girlfriend.

He was also a chain smoker, and I had watched an old movie once that had claimed "They say kissing a smoker's like licking and ash tray." an action that didn't sound very pleasant to me.

And yet...

No.

Wasn't Mei Ling his girlfriend?

No, no, no. It was too complicated to work. And I wasn't up for a confusing affair.

Especially if I was the skinny little blond with big curves and a tight body-suit.

He probably only liked me for my body anyway.

If he even liked me at all.

I was practicing in one of the gyms with Krystal and Fox, she was restless and out of practice.

Zelda walked in and watched us for a little bit.

I, suspecting treacherous motive, kept myself busy until she left.

"What do you think that was about?" Fox pondered aloud.

"She was probably going to remind us about dinner. Are you going, Samus?" Krystal answered.

I shook my head and walked over to a punching bag, "You look like you haven't kicked in months, you should probably work on it."

Fox agree and the practice continued.

Krystal reminded me that it would make a nice date, but I didn't answer.

* * *

**blergh... Sorry they're so short... I'm just a failure lately...**

**Edit: The quote is from A Lot Like Love. I HAD something else to say, but I forgot... OH YEAH... the coffee thing is inspired by "Pickles are cucumbers soaked in EVIL."**

**Sorry it's not good... **


	7. They Aren't REALLY Oblivious

**Oh look, BrocktreeJustLeft finally hit the thousand mark again, maybe people will reward me with reviews!**

**I own that pesky little laptop lady with the awesome hair and her husband who doesn't even get a description. **

**Sorry if you find anything... offensive in this chapter... just incase...**

* * *

Eventually Krystal and Fox got tired and quit.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Krystal said.

I followed them to the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich and left.

Gwin, true to her non-eating nature, was sprawled across the couch with a laptop on her (you guessed it,) lap.

"Hi." I said, taking a seat in one of the lounging chairs.

"Hey. So you going to the group date tonight?" she asked.

"No, is your mysterious husband going to make an appearance and grace us with his presence?"

"When did I say I was married to a he?"

My eyes bulged out, that wasn't expected.

She laughed, "No, _he_ isn't coming, I don't want to go. We don't eat, remember?"

I sighed, I wasn't familiar with anything relating to or pertaining with homosexuality. The only romance I ever came across was heterosexual, and the only time I witnessed romance was here anyway.

"Although I don't personally support it, dissing gay people is as rude as dissing... some other sexually oriented person..." She looked confused, "Never mind... I need to stop before I offend someone..."

"Yes, you do." I laughed.

She went back to her computer and I walked away to go find something to do.

"So, how're Peach's skills helping you?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to shoot that girl next time she-"

I had been walking backwards, not paying attention to where I was going and turned around while standing on a piece of paper that had been left on the floor.

I slid backwards and felt the pain of a twisted ankle, but was caught before hitting the ground.

Snake, who had probably been walking by though I hadn't been watching, caught me by the back of my shoulders, under my arms from the front.

I took a moment to register what had just happened.

"Thank you." I breathed, half forgetting how to talk, _what was going on here?!_

He half smiled. "Don't mention it. Do you think you hurt anything?"

He pulled me up, making us very close to each other. I tried my foot and cried, twisted ankles really weren't the most painful thing I had felt in my life, but I never got hurt out of klutziness and wasn't used to injuries like that.

Letting go of me with his right hand and sliding his left across my shoulder, Snake led me to the couch and ran to the cafeteria for ice.

"Samus?" Gwin asked.

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

I inhaled. "_Why_ was there paper on the floor?"

"I bet that someone meant for that to happen."

"Yeah, like they planned it."

"While thinking of cute and fluffy things to happen."

I looked at her sideways.

Snake walked back in and handed me a zip-lock back full of ice. I set it on my ankle.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He left for a match.

V

Love is a very diverse feeling, or ability, or whatever Love is.

I could go on and on about the different branches of Love, but that is not my point.

My point is that a new friend of mine was feeling lovesick, and I wanted to help her.

Mei Ling, a young woman from the same game as Snake, had come here for a reason.

She hadn't come for a break from work, as I had often seen her talking to someone with a computer, or phone, or whatever else.

I had investigated and found that my new friend had developed feelings for one of her coworkers.

Although being nosy is not something I take pride in, I worry about sad people, and seeing someone in pain makes me want to help them.

When I asked her if she was okay, she looked away, stating, "I'm fine."

"Tell the truth." I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

She sat down, we were in one of the training rooms, watching a few of the guys show off.

"I'm just infatuated by someone who has a girlfriend. That's all."

"I see. Do you like him as a person?"

"...Yes... Can we not talk about this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm fine, talking about feelings just isn't my thing." She stood up and left.

"Did you find out who it was?" Peach asked behind me, I hadn't noticed her. That was probably the point.

"No. And don't go stealing things and pulling threads to find out yourself. This is Mei Ling's business."

"I know, but wouldn't it be se sweet, picture it. Mei Ling, looking so sad and down, at dinner, in a nice romantic restaurant,"

"It's actually kind of offensive to some of the smashers, what with half the lights of a normal restaurant and the giant bar."

She gave me the look. "Anyway, so she's alone, then mystery man walks up! Do you think it's Snake? I thought they were dating but they act like..."

"No. I don't, and they act like coworkers. No deep feelings."

"Could you stop ruining my moment?"

"Anyway, mystery man."

"And asks her to dance!" Her euphoria was evident to say the least.

"I'm gonna go consult Otacon!"

She ran away while I wondered who that was.

_Oh Peach, can you even try to give it a rest for at least one day?_

Of course, she found out that it was this blonde fellow who had a girlfriend that sounded like a hollow rip off of some character from a romantic novel.

"How _do_ you get this information?" I asked her, trying to make the annoyance as evident in my voice as possible.

"I'm just charming like that." She smiled, "Any anyway, his girlfriend's an idiot."

She started blabbing on about why his girlfriend was an idiot.

Maybe, someday, she would realize that her help wasn't as helpful as she thought it was.

* * *

**Erm, so yeah... I had a bunch of things to put here but forgot them... Oh yeah... sometime soon I might have to take a break from the computer and won't be able to write for ten days give or take... it's a long story but will probably happen. Lovelovelove reviews. Thank you, until next time!**


	8. Dinner and a Meltdown

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!**

**And the last one for ten days. **

**I only own Gwin. **

* * *

The restaurant was different than it had been during former Smash Bros events.

It sat on a tall hill looking over a river. There had been a park between the Restaurant and the river but this year they had bought the park and now customers could eat at benches and picnic tables on the hill.

I sat alone at one of the picnic tables, Ike had asked Zelda before I could get the chance, she had offered for me to sit with them but I had declined.

So while I sat silently looking at the river, they were in the building, probably chatting away.

A local girl, who had introduced herself as Elly, and whose features were remarkably round compared to mine had sat down on the other side of the table shortly after I had collided with it and nearly knocked it over from running downhill and not paying attention.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, while my mouth was full of food.

"I believe it is a collaboration of dates set up by a couple of the girls." I answered after swallowing.

"Hmm, so what's your name? Are you new here? Did you hear about the concert tonight?"

"I'm Link. And-"

"You mean like Zelda Link?!"

"...Yes?"

"So you're here for the Smash bros tournament! Cool! Anyway, continue."

"I don't live here, though I have toured the town a couple of times while here. No, I haven't."

I took another bite of food as she chattered on.

"Cool, well if you haven't this year then you should, if you've ever been to the art shop then you should go sometime, they've got tons of cool new stuff this year, it's awesome."

I nodded and swallowed, "What's the place named?"

"Elfin treasures. The concert is a local band, it's a mix between folk music, Irish music and rock."

I nodded.

A while after I had finished my meal and she had explained everything that was necessary to know about the town, a few people started to set up equipment on the opposite shore of the river.

"Hey Link, you should go get some of your friends, I could help you if you'd like, I know what you all look like."

Elly stood up without an answer and ran up the hill to retrieve other smashers.

V

Dinner with Ike was pretty nondescript.

He was nice, seeming loud to me, though he probably spoke as often as a normal person, I just was so used to Link's silence.

Peach had managed to get Mei Ling's guy, whom I noticed when the crowd had drifted towards the shoreline to watch the concert.

I chose to drift over to the sidelines, near a small shrubbery garden that had pretty much everything but Lilacs in it.

The bench that sat in the exact center of the garden had a bouquet of the purple flowers resting on it. I smiled, hoping that it wasn't an intrusion, and sat on the bench, picking up the bouquet and smelling it.

After smelling my fill of pretty flowers and satiating my eye's hunger for pretty, I left the garden, leaving the lilacs.

The shore was filled with dancers, all doing a different step, none of which I recognized from Hyrule.

The music was odd, I didn't really like the alien sound of it. It appeared that I was alone in my opinion, anyone who wasn't dancing was sitting down and bobbing their head or showing some form of approval.

I decided to get some dessert while the chaos continued and walked lithely up the path back to the building.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Peach's plan had worked, Mei Ling was dancing with the fellow, a look of euphoria lighting up her face.

V

Samus had figured out that Peach was still helping her.

While everyone who gave a (censored) was out at dinner she was pacing in one of the living rooms (the one that no one used) and muttering profanities to herself that I could hear anyway.

"Look at it this way," I said, leaning against the back of the outdated couch, "she _did_ get you two close together."

The bounty hunter in blue scowled at me, I smiled sarcastically.

"I'm going to shoot her. I will. I really will."

"You know what, I support you, the universe could use a little less Peach."

She looked shocked. Then caught on my reverse psychology.

"Why didn't Zelda stop her?" she asked. Probably talking to herself.

"Just throw her into the tar as well I guess." I mumbled.

She ignored me, "I don't even like him! And anyway, he's too old for me."

"Yes, just keep telling yourself that darling."

I heard the door open upstairs.

"Well I'm going to let you simmer for a bit, will you try not to destroy anything?"

She didn't answer, I left the room.

Snake had returned, oh how charming.

"Did the fruit princess send you?" I asked, menace swirling around my words.

"No, I finished eating and came back."

"To get some practice in?"

He headed down the hallway towards the stairwell, probably intending to use one of the lower level training rooms.

I misted in front of him (if you don't know what that is, it's okay, you don't need to.) And held my hand up, he paused.

"Yes?"

"Samus is down there, Peach kind of P--ed her off. She probably think you're in on it. May I suggest another room? Maybe one of the nice new ones that is on this story of the building?"

He walked past me and down the stairs.

I zoomed down the stairs.

Samus, proving me right, was about to stun the foolish legionnaire, I ducked in front of him just in time to feel the ridiculous sensation of electricity run through me.

"G--z Samus, he didn't even know what was going on. Man, did you really want him to spend a --ing week in the hospital?!"

I flicked her on the head and she freaked out in a way that I would have never guessed she could.

About an hour or so later people began returning, Samus had settled down and Snake and I had started a game of chess.

Blondie in blue saw Peach while pacing, she had to be tired by now, and stormed off to her room.

The powder-puff princess looked at me stupidly and asked "What?"

I didn't reply and delivered a kill-move or whatever it's called, winning the game.

"Good game." I mumbled and went to my room.

V

"WHY DID YOU LET HER DO THIS!?" Samus yelled at me, adding a few other things then storming away.

I sat down at my bed and felt my face heating up.

Peach walked in and asked what she had missed.

"A lot of stuff." I whispered, trying to sound poisonous, but my voice broke.

I shoved past her and ran headlong into Gwin who, seeing my face, hugged me and guided me to a nearby room, probably hers, and set me down on the bed.

I started sobbing into her shoulder and she just patted me on the back, I later learned that she wasn't very used to crying people and felt just as awkward as I would, had I been thinking about it.

After a few uncomfortable words of comfort, a cup of cocoa and a good long cry, I felt better than I had in a long time. Gwin was apparently happy too, she told me that she had, for once in her life, actually helped a friend.

We agreed to give Samus her space for a few days, and I left the room to go to bed.

* * *

**can I has reviews pleaze?**

**Thank you for those of you who've read it thus far, I really apprieciatepsp? it.**

**Maybe next um... Friday I think? there will be a fresh new chapter.  
Err, sorry about any confusing stuff in the story...**


	9. Interuption, Courtesy of Sonic

**boo, I can no longer write. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Belongs to Nintendo, Snake belongs to Konami, thems two losers that aren't official belongs to me.**

* * *

The morning after Samus' meltdown was pretty uninteresting, Gwin and I watched videos on YouTube for a while then talked with a friend of hers, a twelve year old werewolf named Valkan and his older sister, who looked kind of like the bounty hunter, whose name was Laila. We had filled them in on our status quos, and they filled us in on theirs.

Ike had given Zelda lilacs today, and Link had gone to the extreme of not even showing up for breakfast. Samus had also not shown up, so I took her absence and worried about the Hylian boy myself.

Mei Ling was in an extraordinary mood, and we all found out just how sparkling she really was.

The weather, which was sunny and light today, seemed perfect, to me, for a picnic, or a walk through town.

Most of the guys had refused to go, of course half of them bent to their girlfriend's entreating.

When we left, there were only about five people staying behind, a shockingly tall man who worked as a translator, who didn't like crowds, Link (of course, I was planning on spiking his dinner with happy pills), Lucario, who 'needed to meditate' according to aforementioned tall man, Snake and Samus.

Peach had appealed to everyone by telling them that Amy would release her hammer-wrath upon anyone who didn't plan on going or staying in their room.

And had lied to me about actually inviting Snake and Samus.

I had to hand it to her, she was getting better at this... slowly and not without bumps, but certainly.

V

Link had gotten food poisoning from the restaurant food, which wasn't a huge surprise considering how different his worlds food was from this ones.

I had learned this from Navi, the blue fairy (or however you spell it) that followed him around most of the time, she had been overlooked by Peach in her schemes to have me and Snake alone.

Of course it didn't amount to anything, as Navi would apparently rather watch Link vomit the contents of his stomach than watch me sit still.

Snake was most likely outside smoking, inside training, or some other thing that I hadn't seen him doing before.

Apparently the mysterious tall man did not fear the wrath of Amy, as he left his room around noon and went to the cafeteria.

I was eating in one corner, while Snake was eating in another, the tall man in the one nearest to me and Lucario in the middle of the room, eating what looked like chi food.

Navi joined us, bringing her own fairy food, and sitting in the last corner, she said a quick greeting but did not get a reply.

"So where are you all from?" she tried again, this time getting a response.

"The Metal Gear Series." Snake said,

Lucario answered in his language.

"The Metroid series." I said.

The tall man blew on a spoonful of soup.

Navi took this as his answer and continued eating, we followed suit.

"Russia, originally." he answered, I realized that it was the first time I had really heard him speak, not needing his assistance myself. His voice had a thick accent.

"Oh," Navi said, looking surprised, "Where is that?"

"A northern and very large country on the planet earth."

"And where do you live now?"

"A place called Montana."

She seemed content, and continued eating.

Then she remembered her original question, "Yes, but what game are you from?"

"If memory serves, the title is 'Caper'."

She nodded.

"So what-" he cleaned up his food and left, "is your name...?" she finished, silently.

"It's Dominick!" he answered, probably in the living room by now.

V

"Are you content with your life?"

Samus and I were telling each other about ourselves on the Ice Climbers stage. It felt strange to open up to someone, but I was okay with _her_ knowing.

"No. Are you?"

She shrugged, "Not really, though I see a lot of places."

I chuckled, "Yeah, jobs like ours really take us places."

She nodded, looking at the northern lights.

"Hey, doesn't this place remind you of Shadow Moses?"

"With the scenery? No."

"Hmm."

"Have you _ever_ had a social life?"

"Honestly, I really have _never_ had a social life. Have you?"

"Technically... No. If you don't count Mei Ling, the Colonel or Otacon."

We were silent for a moment, then she continued, "I guess both of our lives ar-"

"THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS IS THE NIIIIIIIIIGHT, THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEAUTIFUL NIIIIIGHT, AND THEY CAAAAAAAAALL IT BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLA NOTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LOOOOOOOOOK AT THE SKIIIIIIIIIIIES, THEY HAVE STAAAAAAAAAAAARS IN THEIR EYYYYYYYYYYES, ON THIS LOOOOOOOOOOOOVELY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA NOTTAAAAAA!!"

Sonic was back.

The stage returned to normal, and the blue hedgehog appeared where the mountain had been.

"SOMETHING SOMETHING, AND YOUR LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR... AND SOMETHING ELSEEEEEEEEE THAT RHYMES WITH THAAAAA-"

Amy smacked him on the back of the head, and apologized for him, then dragged him away.

The moment, needless to say, was ruined, and the two of us left.

Ike walked up to me in the hall,

"Hi, so what's up?"

I laughed at the sight of the swordsman wearing normal clothes, he looked like a techno kid that had received intervention.

"Oh nothing, what's going on with you?"

He scowled at me for laughing then answered "I don't think Princess Zelda likes me."

"I see, well that's okay, aren't you the hero of your world?"

"Okay, so if one girl doesn't like me I just move on like she didn't exsist?"

"I am bothered by your usage of the word 'like'."

He didn't reply, and changed the subject, "So was Link just being depressed or did he get sick?"

"According to his fairy friend he's got food poisoning."

"Oh lovely, should I have bought him a get well soon card?"

I shrugged, "If you're that worried about him."

* * *

**Yes, I know that it wasn't very good. I'm really bad at doing men and couldn't think of anything better... the end was kind of failure/random mixed with badness.**

**Reviews are appreciated, advice is as well, please be halfway polite... if you don't like it just say so as bluntly as possible. Ummmmm... it just might get better if you review, we don't know... so there's no harm trying... DX**

**EDIT: the two other people that aren't official characters belong to me as well. And... that's all... I think... **


	10. Alternate DayReading

**Yakpee. I know it's really short. Sorry. I went to a movie when I was halfway done with it and then forgot what I had thought of. Wow yay.**

**Me no owns anything... JK Rowling owns Harry P., Nintendo owns SSBB, I own Gwin... and tall person that has been previousy revealed as "Dominick"... if there's anything else in it the needs claiming then I probably don't own it.**

* * *

Krystal hadn't been able to spike Link's dinner last night, though she did get his breakfast, the end result was quite shocking, and of course, it was probably the most inappropriate day of the tournament to happen.

Today was alternate day.

I was less than excited, one day a week was more than enough downtime. Midna was my alternate, Link, due to his drugged state of mind, was his own alternate.

The very popular character Shadow the Hedgehog was Sonic's alternate. One of the more silly alternates was Mei Ling for Snake, who knew level one self defense at most.

Another happening was the other two members of Sonic's apparent band that no one had heard about arrived today, Manic and Sonia.

Krystal was euphoric about being Fox's alternate.

The event of breakfast was quite spectacular.

While Krystal bounced around and sang some German song at the top of her lungs, other people were babbling amongst themselves;

Mei Ling was being taught Snake's moves,

Midna and I were getting to know each other,

Link was unknowingly eating his poison,

Gwin was very amused by that,

Shadow and the tall man that was Gwin's alternate were in the background, looking shady

And Sonic Underground, the aforementioned band, was playing background music.

All was at a chaotic peace.

Then Link's drugs set in.

The Hylian hero popped up behind Midna and said, "Hello Midna my dear, how are you?"

Midna turned around, a blank expression on her face.

Link didn't wait for an answer, "Do you feel like a raaiiiiinbow? I feel like a raaaaiiiinbow!"

He made rainbow like arm gestures when he said 'raaiiinbow'.

"Oh, hello Link, you seem happy today."

"Of course I'm happy, there's people!"

She nodded, "Can Zelda and I talk for a moment?"

"Yeah okay."

She ushered me away, "What's wrong with him?" her voice was worried.

I stopped the vixen who was singing German music that had conveniently danced past us at that moment, "Krystal, did you _really_ drug Links food?"

"...Was I not supposed to?"

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll probably just pass out when the chemicals wear off, I _have_ done this before."

"Why?" The Twilight Princess asked.

"It's... a long story..."

She danced away.

V

Today was alternate day, and Sonic, the infamous class clown of the group, was preoccupied with his siblings, and Olimar was spending a day with his family, so I was allowed to roam as I pleased today.

Reading was my secretly favorite pastime, and I had just discovered the phenomenal Harry Potter series last week.

Of course, while I read I got quite a few curious looks, apparently no one had figured out yet that I could read. Lucas, for instance, asked me how I could even carry the thick book, I ignored him.

Samus, however, seemed indifferent, she informed me that she had seen Metroids cooking gourmet meals, and loads of other things, so she wasn't surprised in the least by a Pikmin with a book.

Between fights, the translator man came into the living room, which now had myself, Samus and Marth in it, followed closely by Mr. Game and Watch.

The two dimensional character beeped something, and the tall man translated,

"Mr. Game and Watch would like to say something, can any of you herd some more smashers into this room?"

Marth said something that I didn't catch and assumed was Japanese and Samus ordered that everyone who was free come to the main room immediately.

When the room was full I marked my spot and gave my attention to the beeping man.

He beeped something to the translator and the tall man repeated it.

Apparently someone had assumed that Mr. Game and Watch was of the homosexual orientation, and he had announced that he was, in fact, attracted to women, he attempted to prove this by kissing what he thought was a girl, though it was actually Marth, was blabbed something in Japanese.

He tried kissing Samus instead, who stunned him.

I pitied the short little fellow that was really very tall to me, "I believe you, Mr. Game and Watch." I encouraged in my little squeak.

He beeped a thank you, at least I think it was a thank you.

After that everyone left, and I was left alone to my reading.

* * *

**I cannot understand Marth... and before I played Brawl I had never heard of the Fire Emblem series whatsoever.**

**Reviews very appreciated, please be decent. And... TODAY IS TOO SOCIAL FOR ME... never mind.**


	11. And Then Another One Popped Up

**Don't you love it how on American Revolution movies they have Piccolo(sp?) or Flute or Fiddle or... you know, Patriotic music playing in the background? **

**Sorry for the shortness, if I wrote beyond my comfort zone, it would look wrong, not that anyone is reading it to care anyway...**

**I do not own SSBB, I do own Gwin and Dominick.**

* * *

Lunch on Alternate day was as eventful as breakfast had been.

Link's medication wore off, and he, in the middle of lifting his hand from his plate, slumped off of the chair onto the floor.

Midna walked up to Krystal, said "Thanks." sarcastically and tilted her lunch -a bowl of cherries- onto the vixen's hooded sweatshirt.

Cherry juice stained Krystal's blouse, and she started laughing, Midna had not intended for the food to leave any residue, and mumbled "That wasn't supposed to happen..."

Krystal, who was still laughing, removed the hoodie.

"Sorry about that... they were supposed to be frozen and, you know, solid."

"It's okay, this thing already has a few stains on it." she wadded it up and set it next to her as she sat down next to me.

"So um, did anyone but me notice that both Snake and Samus are absent right now?"

"I haven't looked," said I.

"They're out for a walk," Gwin said.

"Hey Dominick," she continued in the same volume, "how is the fight?"

Apparently Dominick answered, because she smiled.

Sonic Underground was signing autographs, they were a huge hit.

Fox came over to the girls table and was greeted by a wave of giggles.

"What do you think of Smash Bros?" he asked Krystal.

"I love it. _Some_ people even think I should have joined permanently instead of Wolf." she answered.

"Of course they would!"

He migrated back to his table.

V

"What did you two do?"

_'Oh, just walked around the mansion and talked. Not that I'm going to tell you.'_

"Did he kiss you? I bet he kissed you!"

_'Yes, though I'm not going to let _you_ know that.'_

Amy and Peach were pestering me about my walk with Snake.

"I _knew_ that my plan would work!"

_'Zelda, if you hear me, make them go away please.'_

Zelda came to my rescue.

"Hi Samus! I hope you got something to eat for lunch?"

"Yes."

She smiled at the other girls.

"Only one day left of the tournament! I can't believe it!"

I was, for the first time, actually sad about the tournament coming to an end.

"Yes, but it was full." Peach said.

I walked away, not caring what she even meant by that.

A little bit after I had arrived in my room the Hylian princess snuck in.

"I already know what happened, sorry."

"It's okay."

She nodded and sat on my bed.

I felt odd inside, probably the 'fuzzy' feeling that people talked about, Snake had kissed me... That was my first kiss... Hopefully the relationship would last...

"If you feel llike owing me some private info, I want to know your current boyfriend status." I said, starting my packing so that tomorrow night wouldn't be so tedious, and brushing Snake off to the side.

"There isn't very much to it... someone gave me lilacs at the restaurant the other night. I asked Ike a few indirect questions to make him think about it, but he had no idea."

"Are you reading my mind right now?"

"No, I only heard you because when I'm listening to people sometimes, someone else's thoughts pop up."

"Why do you ever read people's minds?"

"Usually when I've just met them and don't trust them yet. Among other reasons."

"If I asked you question would you read my mind?"

I was thinking about Link, and wondering why Zelda didn't know about his affection.

"No."

"Do you ever read Link's mind anymore?"

"No." She was looking at me suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Various reasons. Are you reading my mind now?"

"No. I already told you that."

I nodded, "So, what was Link's first reaction to seeing you?"

"He thought I was pretty, though he has a lot of girls who fancy him, and he was just thinking I was pretty, nothing romantic."

"Why don't you ask him some time?"

She had thought of that before, "It would be too awkward if he didn't like me back."

I nodded again.

"Um, I'm going to go... work on... not being killed by final smashes..."

She nodded, not minding my conspicuous expression.

I left the room, rounded a corner, watched her go to her room, then ran to Link's room, an idea forming in my mind.

* * *

**Yay, now Samus is going to go do something matchmaker like herself.**

**SO YEAH THIS IS LIKE THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER and... yeah there should be two more chapters then it's over. ****OH WOW. Kind of scarylike no? ****Can I has reviews please?**

**So... Tomorrow I will have to return SSBB to it's owner and won't be able to play with half of the unlockable characters... oh well... just thought you ought to know.  
Nice overusage of the word 'room' in that last sentence there. XD**


	12. Yay Simply, Yay

**second to last chapter, short, but hopefully sweet...**

**I don't own anything Nintendo, Nitendo does.**

* * *

I could hear Zelda and Link talking in her room as I passed it on my way to my own room.

Naturally, I stopped and eavesdropped, though the back of my mind was reminding me that I owed it to Zelda as an old friend to let her be when it came to romance.

Link was tripping over his words, I could feel the confession coming, which would spread like a plague through the mansion were it anyone else.

But loyalty would silence my tongue in this matter.

It was amazing, really, how the two knew each other so well and didn't have a clue about the other's affections.

I smiled and walked away, she could tell me what ha happened on _her_ time.

V

"Hey Link, Zelda was implying that she would like to talk with you."

I looked up from what I had been doing, it was Samus' voice on the other side of the door.

"You can open the door," I said.

She walked in, "I just thought you ought to know, Zelda implied that she wanted to talk to you."

"And...?"

"You should go talk to her. I think she just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Ask her yourself," she folded her arms and strode away.

"Should I just go into her room then?" I asked, my voice slightly raised.

"Knock first!" She shouted down the hall.

After a second of thought, I headed to the Princess's room.

The door was slightly ajar. I knocked on it anyway, "Your Highness? May I come in?"

"The door is open," she said.

The room was middle-class, with a modern bed and desk, she had apparently not decorated this year.

"Samus informed me that you wished to speak with me," I kneeled, feeling apologetic for not treating her as formally as was expected lately.

Zelda nodded, "How are you, Link?"

"Good, how are you?" I straightened up.

"I am doing quite well thank you, would you like to sit?" she pulled the desk chair out.

I sat.

"And how is Ike doing?" I asked.

"He is probably doing well, though we are not spending very much time together."

"Do you dislike something about him?"

She shrugged, "Ike is very straightforward. At least, with me he is."

I never would have assumed Ike a straightforward person.

She continued, "In other words, girls would just say, 'he's not my type.'"

"And when did you realize that?"

"Yesterday, in the market place."

We were silent for a moment.

She smiled at something unseen.

"I have another admirer," She began.

I raised my eyebrows, was she on to me?

"They've been giving me lilacs and other types of my favorite flowers."

A soft smile was on her face.

"Hm..." I said, ogling a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't like hearing about girl things... My apologies."

"It's okay." I re-assured her, "Zelda... I need to..." my confidence failed me and I trailed off.

"Hmm?" she looked me in the eyes, naturally, I blushed and looked away.

"What?" she tried again, I stood up.

I took a deep breath, "Zelda?"

"What is it... Link?" her face going red, was I making her nervous? Was this a bad idea?

"I think that... well I'm pretty sure that..."

"Link, what are you saying?" she stood up.

"Zelda, it might just be my hormones talking but... I love you..."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH epic romance, not my commen thing, but hey, hope you were entertained, and he next chapter will be short most likely, as well, Well thanks for reading... see you later...**


	13. And Now, A Final Word

**So yeah, I'm done wih Matchmaker Matchmaker Make Me A Match. I feel very accomplished.**

**I do not own anything or one but Gwin and her peoples. Nintendo owns everything else except Snake, Sonic, and the batman quote.**

* * *

"Hey, um Krystal?" Zelda asked, walking up behind me, I had been swapping contact info with Gwin.

"Yes?" I gave her my attention, Gwin inquired whether she should give us some privacy, Zelda asked her if she would mind if she did, to which she answered 'no' and left us alone.

The Elf princess checked around the perimeter of the room and sat down next to me.

"Krystal can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"I can try."

"If it really hurt my feelings for you to tell it then would you try harder?"

I smiled, "If anyone asks, I'll inform them that it's not _my_ secret to tell."

She nodded.

"Well, Link and I were talking, and he told me that he loved me..."

"Oh Zelda! I'm so happy for you!"

"...And he also kissed me."

I euphorically squeezed her.

"And I feel kind of guilty about just leaving Ike in the dust, he doesn't have anyone to turn to..."

I looked at her, "Don't worry, you really aren't the only fish in the sea, and he's a guy, they move on pretty well from short relationships."

Zelda nodded again, "Well, that was pretty much all I had to say, and don't tell anyone about it please. You can continue what you were doing."

I yelled at Gwin to come back, and told Zelda that she should stay and chat, which she obliged to.

V

The final day of the tournament was chaos, everyone was making sure to get a word with everyone else and somehow that word got onto the subject of the new Batman movie, I suspect Sonic of threatening someone with a quote from the movie, partly because he would do something of that nature, mostly because he had recently gone to see it.

I noticed this had happened when Captain Falcon and Marth had started an argument over which Batman villain was the best all around, and Gwin had walked up behind me and asked in a creepy, fake American accent, "Why so Serious? Lets put a _smile_ on that face."

Naturally, I did not understand the joke (no pun intended), and she had to explain it to me.

Of course, she seemed to be the only person that remembered we were not leaving until tomorrow.

Link caught my eye and smiled, I returned the expression.

Samus, Peach (who never had very much trouble anyway), Myself, Gwin and Krystal had a few moments free of goggling admirers, Pit's goddess -Palutena- had come to pick the angel up.

The male characters that were interested in romance all stared at her and gave her attention, eventually Pit had to involve himself and guide her to her room.

"So are we going to meet your infamous husband at all?" Krystal asked Gwin.

"Maybe next time he'll come too. But no, I'm just going to take myself back, save energy you know," She answered, then laughed, "You all look disappointed."

"Is it that tall guy?" Amy, who nobody noticed was there, asked.

Gwin simply laughed and left us in our confused disappointment.

Later on in the day, Master Hand gave a speech, thanking all the smashers for being tolerable, the interpreter for working overtime to save everyone a lot of money on some language course, Nintendo for simply existing or something of that general nature and everyone else for their charms and support.

After mentioning a person he would have them stand up for applause, and everyone ended up standing by the end.

The speech made me feel liked by the leader of the operation, but it eventually got too long and a few of the ruder guys stood up and left for dinner.

At dinner Krystal made her own little speech titled, 'How the Girls've Done Good" and mentioned every interesting thing that had happened in Brawl because of its ladies.

She didn't mention me and Link though, which was good.

V

The last day was calm compared to the day that everyone left.

Everyone was talking at once, just like the previous day, but today everyone had their luggage with them, and some people were even crying.

Snake and I had agreed to visit each other during the off season, and he had told me to come anytime, which I planned on doing.

Pikachu was clinging to me, silently asking me to take him along, I peeled him off and told him not to be sad, as we would see each other again.

Marth was using Dominick to complement Peach, which made me wonder if Ike had ruined the prince's trust.

Pit had quickly yelled goodbye to everyone and left earlier to protect his goddess from fan-boys.

I smiled at the chaos, it had been a nice tournament, obviously, and couldn't wait to return, which was nice.

Because I had friends here, and we had a lot of mischievous things to do still.

Which was nice oddly.

Maybe next time Peach will be the matchmake-ee.

Who knows.

* * *

**Okay, please review now? **

**Thanks for reading anyone who did!**


End file.
